Pesadilla
by Hiyo-89
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Situaciones imposibles y ridículas con los personajes de SK. Quieres reirte un rato? Yoh unido a un grupo de adictos, Horox2 a la moda del siglo XIX y Manta con correa...alerta de insultos


**NIGHTMARE**

**Aclaración: Es un semiAU y no se sitúa en ningún en nigún momento en particular de la serie, se trata de una parodia, realizada sin ánimo de ofender a nadie.**

**Si SK me perteneciera, obviamente no estaría escribiendo esto aquí.**

**Negrita **diálogo

_cursiva _pensamientos (Point Of View)

Chapter 1: **La leyenda de la naranja vieja**

El sol brillaba fuertemente en un cielo despejado parecido a un mar azul-celeste. Los rayos se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Anna, cayendo directamente en su cara, despertándola de su sueño. Los pájaros contribuían, cantando como si fuera su último día en la tierra. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno para los demás habitantes de la pensión ya que, como todos sabían, nadie _se atrevía _a despertar a Anna Kyôyama.

La chica abrió los ojos despacio, frotándoselos a la vez que, como buena chamán que era, expresaba su agradecimiento a la madre naturaleza por despertarla a esa hora indecente en la que todo el mundo dormía pacíficamente en sus camas, mientras que ella tenía que joderse por haber dejado la ventana abierta.

**(censurado) naturaleza de (censurado)¡son las 7.12 de la (censurado) mañana!** masculló, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, decidió vestirse y bajar a desayunar algo. A fin de cuentas, no era culpa del sol o de los pájaros del demonio que ella tuviera el sueño ligero, al contrario del resto de habitantes de la pensión, que seguirían durmiendo incluso durante un terremoto.

No notó nada raro al bajar las escaleras, en parte porque se estaba frotando los ojos y bostezando mientras intentaba coordinar los pies para que bajaran un peldaño a la vez; y en parte xq aún no se había despertado del todo. De modo que cuando llegó al final, todavía no había visto lo q la esperaba abajo.

Al irse a dormir el día anterior, la casa (especialmente el salón) estaba impecable: ni una mota de polvo visible, ni un mueble fuera de lugar, las ventanas brillando como si fueran espejos y, sobre todo, no había una nube de humo ni una banda de hippies drogadictos sentados en _su_ sofá.

Anna parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos. Los cerró y contó hasta diez. Se dio una bofetada. Nada había cambiado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, para luego expulsarlo en forma de grito (o rugido, según la capacidad auditiva de quien lo escuchara XD).

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh…!**

De inmediato, oyó unos pasos bajando las escaleras precipitadamente.

**Anna, qué ocurre chalada? X q carajo gritas?** escuchó que una voz decía a sus espaldas. Ignorando olímpicamente el insulto respondió, con absoluta tranquilidad:

**Saca ahora mismo a esta panda de fumados de _mi_ salón de _mi_ casa.**ordenó a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

**¿Qué? Estás de broma o qué? Son mis colegas de C. A. D.!** respondió Yoh adelantando a Anna y saludando a las personas sentadas en el sofá. Rápidamente le pasaron un cigarrillo de dudoso aspecto, al que el chico dio una profunda calada. Miró a Anna, quien tenía una cara más o menos así: OO , y sonrió.

**Quieres unirte al grupo? Tenemos maría de sobra.** comentó el shaman.

Anna no le respondió. Estaba barajando algunas posibilidades que explicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo:

1) Tamao (la muy perra) le había metido alguna sustancia alucinógena en el té para así poder quedarse con Yoh.

2) Se había tropezado en las escaleras y se había partido la cabeza.

3) Había contraído la enfermedad de la "Vaca loca", la gripe aviar o similar.

_Esto no puede ser. Está bien que el nombre de Yoh signifique marihuana, que tenga pinta de colocado y que lleve las malditas hojas de maría bordadas en TODA su ropa, pero esto es el colmo. Un momento, no me había dicho Kino-sensei algo sobre las drogas y los chamanes?_

Ante su sorpresa, una chibi-Kino apareció ante ella con un ¡ploff! La única diferencia entre la verdadera Kino y esta (además del tamaño, claro está) era que la chibi-kino tenía en lugar de cabeza una naranja con pelo y gafas(anteojos) incluídas.

_Creo que el humo de marihuana ya me empieza a hacer efecto._

**Sí, chata, estás colocada, pero colocada hasta las narices, fíjate.** dijo alegremente la chibi-kino.

**Esta cosa me leyó la mente!**

**Más respeto, más respeto! Que yo ya estoy mayor pa´ estas cosas. Lo q te tenía que decir, mocosa, es que los shamanes son tos´ unos drogadictos, todos ellos!**

**CÓMO?** gritó Anna.

**Sí mocosa, estás sorda o qué? Que son todos unos drogatas! La maría, opio, éxtasis, hachís y demás material de calidad, sirven para alcanzar el rollo ese del nirvana, pa´ meditar y pa´ nosequé del karma. Por eso todos nos entrenamos de aquella manera, fíjate tú. Funga-fufu, chata, funga-fufu!**

Anna retrocedió un paso, aquel clon-naranja de su sensei estaba como una cabra.

_Mejor me piro antes de se me pegue lo que sea que tengan este atajo de chalados. Oh no! No puedo dejar a Yoh con ellos! Si le da un shock por sobredosis me quedo viuda! No! Soy demasiado joven!_

La chica corrió hasta su prometido en medio de la nube de humo e intentó levantarlo, tirando de su brazo. (NdA: una escena bastante surrealista, lo admito XD).

**Levántate Yoh! Que nos vamos!**

**Reláaaaaaaaaajaatee.** comentó su prometido, entre calada y calada**. no haay priiiisaa. **Anna soltó al chico.

**A la mierda, yo me largo!**

Se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la puerta de la pensión.

_Espera! Anna Kyôyama nunca huye! Vuelve ahí y demuéstrales quién manda! Tú no tienes miedo!_

**Cuñaditaa!** gritó alguien detrás de ella, provocando que Anna diera un salto. Se dio la vuelta para ver al hijoputa que se había atrevido a asustarla y se encontró con… su cuñado… vestido de rosa… con tacones… diadema de princesa con estrellitas… y una varita mágica.

**¡¿HAO?!**

**-------- continuará... o no-------**

**Quieres ver cómo sigue? deja un review.**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**vv**

**v**


End file.
